Forbidden Lust
by sarahbelikovcullen
Summary: What could have happened in the Gym with Rose and Dimitri. Rated m for a reason major hot lemons! OVER 18'S ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden**_

You're just going through the motions. You don't care about me. You're just stuck in your stupid mentor role."

He stared at me, uncharacteristically surprised. "I don't care about you?"

"No." I was being petty—very, very petty. And I knew the truth—that he _did _care and was more than just a mentor. I couldn't help myself, though. It just kept coming and coming. I jabbed his chest with my finger. "I'm another student to you. You just go on and on with your stupid life lessons so that—"

The hand I'd hoped would touch my hair suddenly reached out and grabbed my pointing hand. He pinned it to the wall, and I was surprised to see a flare of emotion in his eyes. It wasn't exactly anger…but it was frustration of another kind.

_"Don't _tell me what I'm feeling," he growled.

I saw then that half of what I'd said was true. He was almost always calm, always in control—even when fighting. But he'd also told me how he'd once snapped and beaten up his Moroi father. He'd actually been like me once—always on the verge of acting without thinking, doing things he knew he shouldn't.

"That's it, isn't it?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're always fighting for control. You're the same as me."

"No," he said, still obviously worked up. "I've learned my control."

Something about this new realization emboldened me. "No," I informed him. "You haven't. You put on a good face, and most of the time you do stay in control. But sometimes you can't. And sometimes …" I leaned forward, lowering my voice. "Sometimes you don't want to."

"Rose…"

I could see his laboured breathing and knew his heart was beating as quickly as mine. And he wasn't pulling away. I knew this was wrong—knew all the logical reasons for us staying apart. But right then, I didn't care. I didn't want to control myself. I didn't want to be good.

Before he realized what was happening, I kissed him. Our lips met, and when I felt him kiss me back, I knew I was right. He pressed himself closer, trapping me between him and the wall. He kept holding my hand, but his other one snaked behind my head, sliding into my hair. The kiss was filled with so much intensity; it held anger, passion, frustration and all the pent up tension that I had been holding onto for so long. I poured all the love that I felt into the kiss.

Dimitri started to pull away from the kiss and I did what my heart and my body were telling me too, I used my free hand and wound it into his long silky hair and I kissed him harder.

I could feel him at first trying to resist but lust and a love and connection this strong isn't something that you can just pull away from. I felt the change in him and felt the kiss begin to change, his lips became more demanding and insistent.

"Roza" He moaned into my mouth "Is this what you want?"

"Oh God yes. I have never wanted anything so much."

With that he released my hand and pushed me against the wall, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth. I granted it eagerly and heard him growl, I sucked his lower lip into my mouth and ran my tongue over it before duelling with his in a fight for dominance.

I felt his hand start a slow torturous course down my face towards my neck and my breathing hitched and as it found the sensitive point where my neck joined my shoulder. I had never been touched like this by anyone and I whimpered at the sensations that were coursing through my body.

Dimitris mouth left mine and started following the same trail that his hand had just made and I heard sounds coming from me that I never thought possible, I could feel the wetness between my legs and and the strange throbbing that was coming from the deepest most intimate part of my body.

I unknotted my hand from his hair and began the slow and difficult task of unbuttoning the shirt that he's wearing, my hands are shaking and I feel rather than hear the laughter that comes from him as I clumsily fumble with the easiest task.

His hands moved down my back and around my waist moving slowly upwards pushing my top up with his strong capable hands. I moaned loudly"Shhhh Roza. We might be heard" his hands continued their journey up my torso until he reached my breasts which were heavy and aching with want, my nipples had hardened into hard little nubs that were begging to be touched.

I managed to get his shirt undone and pushed it open amazed at the gorgeous sight before me, the muscles that moved like silk under his tanned skin and the dark hair that started out thick and course on his chest and tapered away slowly in a V down his stomach before disappearing into his trousers. I wanted to run my fingers through it and follow it down his stomach to reach the treasure that I knew I would find there.

As soon I began to push his shirt away from his shoulders his removed his arms from me and pulled it off, he then used his hands and made short work of my top and bra making me feel very exposed and vulnerable, I crossed my arms across my chest covering my breasts "No!" dimitri said with a groan "please don't ever cover yourself."

He gently pulled my arms away and bent his head, he ran kisses from my shoulders down my chest towards my breasts, I let out a long moan at the sensations that were now coursing through my body. As his lips made contact with the underside of one breast his hand found the other and gently cupped the weight of it in his hand, his deft fingers found my already hard nipple and he pinched it ever so gently sending an arrow of sensation straight down to my wet pussy and making my knickers feel wetter than I ever thought was possible.

His mouth slowly made its way round my breast suckling and nipping until he reached my nipple and he took the hard little nub into his hot wet mouth, I never imagined that anything could feel this good and I whimpered wanting the sensations to continue but also wanting to explore the gifts that I had uncovered on him and wanting to see if I could elicit the same moans from him.

I used my hands and pushed him away from me, he looked at me with heavy, questioning eyes. " Roza is this too much am I moving too fast?"

"No, I want to taste your skin and feel your body."

I swiftly moved our positions so that Dimitri was pushed up against the wall and he gasped as the cold tiles made contact with his heated skin. I pushed myself hard up against him wanting to feel his naked skin on mine, the feel of his hair roughened chest against my already sensitive skin was almost more than I could bare.

I pressed my lips to his neck and he groaned at the contact, his skin was so warm and had a slightly tangy salty taste that was all Dimitri, I worked my was slowly down his neck repeating what he had done to me and allowed my mouth to linger on his Adams apple and then on the pulse that was beating so erraticly in his neck.

"Roza, Please"

I continued my trail of discovery down his chest using my tongue in ways that I never would have imagined. I slowly and hesitantly made my way down his chest, loving the way that the course hair tickled my tongue until I found a hard flat disk, I slowly ran my tongue around it eliciting a hard throaty moan from Dimitri " Oh Fuck Roza!" I made my way downwards licking, sucking and kissing, following the trail of hair until I reached that happy trail that led to the one part of him that I was so excited but so utterly terrified of seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I reached the top of his pants he pulled me up hard and fast and spun us back round so that I was pushed up against the wall, the action made my head spin and my eyes glaze over for a second. "Oh no Roza, I want you to see and feel what you do to me after I have tasted every part of you" My knees went weak at what he was implying and I held on to his strong shoulders in order to support myself.

He used his body to push me further against the wall and against my stomach I could feel his straining erection, Christ it felt huge, bigger than anything my imagination could have come up with. Using his mouth and his body to keep me captive his hands started to journey down my sides until he reached my workout pants, using just his thumb he slowly pushed those and the lacy thong I wore underneath down my thighs, his mouth pulled away from mine and headed downwards to where his hands were hovering.

As he kissed his way down my stomach and towards my wet pussy I moaned again and again no longer able to contain myself, I had never felt like this before and truly thought that it couldnt get any better.

Dimitri continued pushing my pants down following the actions of his hands with his amazing tongue, licking and kissing his was down my legs until he reached my feet, he removed first one shoe and tossed it aside and slipped my pants off my leg, he took my toe into his mouth and sucked hard, I cried out in astonishment as it sent an arrow of pure desire staright to my pussy that I just did not expect. He repeated the action with the other foot and started to make his way up my legs.

I was now completely naked for the first time in front of a man and I shivered through desire and nervousness at the thought of where his mouth was heading. As dhampirs we had a stronger sense of smell and taste and I hoped that the scent of me was not too horrible.

"Fuck me Roza you smell so good" he whispered as his nose reached the top of my thighs "I cant wait to see if you taste as good"

WHAT! Oh my god I thought that was just made up for stories I didnt actually think that any man would want to do what he is suggesting. He gently pushed my thighs apart and with his long elegant fingers felt along the slick wet heat at the juncture. I gasped in sheer shock as his nose and mouth followed.

His mouth felt so hot as he opened it against my clit and oh my word all mu thoughts went from my head and were concentrated on that small area of nerves as he first breathed on it and then ran his stiff tongue over the nub.

"Fuck!" I couldnt help the word that burst from my lips as his tongue kept on running over and over that same small place, I could feel my legs begin to shake and the strangest feelings starting low in my stomach. Dimitri pulled one hand from my hip and using two fingers slowly and with infinate gentleness inserted them in my pussy. "Oh Roza you are so wet and so ready for me"

He stood up in ome swift movement and pulled me to him kissing me hard as he did so, I could taste myself on his tongue and it made me hotter and wetter. I wanted to to taste him so bad that my hands and my mouth took on a mind of their own. I leaned back slightly so that I could get a good grip on his workpants and with one swift push I had them down onto his thighs.

His huge cock sprang free and my eyes widened in shock, this was the first erect cock I had seen and fuck me it was enormous, how the holy fuck would that fit in me? Dimitri gave a soft chuckle as he regarded my face through heavy lidded eyes, "Dont panic my Roza it wont hurt you"

Pushing his trousers all the way down his lean muscular legs I left a trail of open mouthed kisses down his thighs, he was moaning softly and the sound spurred me on to do more. I removed the trousers and made my way back up his legs with my mouth and my hands.

"Roza you dont have to do this" he said in a throaty husky voice. "yes I do" I replied " I want to see what you taste like" As I reached his balls my tongue flicked out and gave them a swift lick, they tasted slightly salty and had the same tangy taste that I have a always thought of as dimitris own smell. Kepping my tongue hard I made my way round his balls and licked all the way to the purple head of his cock. I opened my mouth and tentitivly took him in.

"Fuck me Roza as much as I love that please stop" He whimpered, " I need to be inside you now"

He pulled me up and turned us back round so that my back was pushed up against the gym wall, he hooked one of my legs around his hip and oh so slowly started to enter me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri entered me slowly and gently giving my body a chance to adjust to the size and the invasive feeling of his dick. I could feel every part of him as he slid into my wet pussy so easily.

"Ungh...Oh fuck Roza you are so tight and so wet, please say that it is only me that has ever been here."

"n...n...nobody has ever been with me like this no matter what you have heard comrade"

With those words he pushed himself all the way in and hit a magical spot inside me, he then pulled away until he had almost come all the way out of me and slammed into me pushing me harder against the wall as his mouth took total control of mine. I moaned out loud totally unable to stop myself.

Dimitri continued to pull out and then slam back into me hard and fast hitting that spot deep inside me, I could feel the tingling feeling begin right in my feet and work its way up my body, I had no idea what it was buit the feeling was fantastic. It continued to work its way to every part of me as he continued to thrust and then all of a sudden it was concentrated on my clit "OH FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" I screamed as the most amazing feeling shot through my entire body, I could feel my pussy walls clamping down on Dimitris dick as he kept on slamming into me. "Thats it my Roza let go"

Once the orgasm that had ripped through my body like a tornado calmed into gentle pulses Dimitri pulled out of me and turned me round, he pushed me up against the wall so that my bare breasts hit the cold tiles "Argh" I gasped as my heated skin hit them. He stood behind and parted my legs slightly and positioned himself so that the head of his dick was lined up ready to enter me again.

He used one hand to hold my hip so that he could steady me and the other hand wound in my long hair that he loved so much "I'm gonna fuck you now" he wispered in my ear. He slammed into me before I was expecting it and oh my god I thought that my head might fall of with the force of it. He let go of my hip and made his way round to my still sensitive clit. Making small circles round it and not touchiung it was driving me insane.

He pulled almost all the way out of me and was making small movements with his dick so that all I could feel was the huge head, all the while making the circles near my clit smaller and smaller until he reached his intended target. " I want to cum so deep inside you Roza" he groaned as he moved "I want you to cum with me and milk everything out of me" and with that he slammed me hard against the wall as his dick began to piston in and out of me.

I was making incoherent noises as I began to feel the pressure building in me again as his talented fingers worked their magic on me and the feeling of his dick going in deeper and deeper were enough to make my head start to spin and all rational thoughts and words go out of the window.

Dimitris groans began to get louder and more throaty as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into me until they began to sound like small growls, "Roza I want to cum so badly, let go for me now" Those words were all I needed to hear as his final slam sent me spiralling over the edge into an earth shattering orgasm. As I xontinued to pulse around his dick I heard Dimitri shout "OH FUCK ROZA" as his own orgasm racked his body.

His thrusting began to slow and I could hear our erratic breathing begin to return to normallacy. "That should never have happened" he hsaid as he pulled out of me "but i'm glad that it did. I love you Roza and I cant stay away from you any longer"

_**I hope you enjoyed my first ever fic. Thank you for the reviews they have been fantstic. I sadley dont own any of the characters or the plotlines of vampire academy I just enjoy playing around with them**_

_**love**_

_**sarah**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh man thank you sooooo much to the people that have read and reviewed my fic, I never realised how important they are until writing my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters that honour is all Richelle Meads. I have used a little of her work in this chapter **

**but only a little :) I hope you enjoy xxxx**

It took us a little longer to get dressed than it should have done as we kept stopping and touching, totally unable to keep our hands off each other. I knew that I had to move faster as I had a class to get to that Stan had told us would be an important part of our training so I was curious to find out why.

\after kissing Dimitri goodbye and telling him that I would see him this afternoon I set off at a run to reach Stan's class in time, I arrived just as he began to call order to the novices that were there.

"So nice of you to join us today" was the sarcastic greeting that I received, unfortunately we had been at logger heads more time than not and he knew just which buttons to press to wind me up. I said nothing and sat down grinning at Eddie and Mason as I did so, they glanced back at me amazed that for once I had held my tongue but I was still floating from the immense, earth shattering Orgasm that I had just had that I let it roll off my back like a duck with water.

"Well today we are very privileged to have three of the best Guardians with us who have kindly agreed to come and talk to you about there roles and about the moroi they guard."

I looked up at this and gasped in shock and total outrage as a red mist descended over my eyes as I saw the last person I was expecting. My mother the perfect guardian Janine Hathaway.

Having not seen my mother in over two years to say that I was shocked was an understatement, I watched as her eyes scanned the room but as they passed straight over me with no sign of recognition I felt all the hurt and resentment of rejection wash through me. I was determined at this point to make a fool out of her.

I listened to the two male guardians that were there as they talked about there exploits and about how they had protected there Moroi from the Strigoi and what method had been used to kill them and also how they had worked in teams to achieve the ultimate goal which was to keep their moroi safe and alive. I listened but didn'tt really take in any of their stories as I was so fixated on watching my mother and thinking of all the opportunities that she had had to come and see me and had never taken instead she had abandoned me pretty much to be raised by the accademy while she was outtheree making her kills so that she could get her marks of honour her Molinja Marks on her neck.

I watched her begin to move to the front of the classroom as the older Guardian finished his tale and had answered questions from novices that were totally in awe of them. I decided that now would be a good time to start paying attention.

Listening to her telling her story of the royal moroi that had been attacked by strigoi at an event and her bragging about how many strigoi that she personally had killed miraculously using all three ways to kill them, Beheading, staking and setting them alight. I began to get more and more angry the more she spoke. Eventually she finished and waited for questions, now was my chance.

"Guardian Hathaway" She looked over expectantly waiting for what she thought would be a serious question but as she saw me her eyes grew larger and the skin around her mouth tightened in shock. Great my own mother had not recognised me when she scanned the room and had not had any clue that was even here until now.

"So, Guardian Hathaway," I began. "Why didn't you guys just secure the place?"

She frowned. I think she'd gone on her guard the moment she called on me. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged and slouched back in my desk, attempting a casual and conversational air. "I don't know. It seems to me like you guys messed up. Why didn't you scope out the place and make sure it was clear of Strigoi in the first place? Seems like you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble." I asked as rage began to pour through me, I knew that this was one of the side affects of being shadow kissed and as lisa had been using her spirit a little more the darkness was feeding into me and coming out as anger.

All eyes in the room turned toward me. My mother was momentarily at a loss for words. "If we hadn't gone through all that 'trouble,' there'd be seven more Strigoi walking the world, _and _those other captured Moroi would be dead or turned by now."

"Yeah, yeah, I get how you guys saved the day and all that, but I'm going back to the principles here. I mean, this is a theory class, right?" I glanced over at Stan who was regarding me with a very stormy look. He and I had a long and unpleasant history of classroom conflicts, and I suspected we were on the verge of another. "So I just want to figure out what went wrong in the beginning."

I'll say this for her—my mother had a hell of a lot more self-control than I did. Had our roles been reversed, I would have walked over and smacked me by now. Her face stayed perfectly calm, however, and a small tightness in the set of her lips was the only sign that I was pissing her off.

"It's not that simple," she replied. "The venue had an extremely complex layout. We went through it initially and found nothing. It's believed the Strigoi came in after the festivities had started—or that there might have been passages and hidden rooms we hadn't been aware of."

The class ooh'ed and ahh'ed over the idea of hidden passages, but I wasn't impressed.

"So what you're saying is that you guys either failed to detect them during your first sweep, or they broke through the 'security' you set up during the party. Seems like someone messed up either way."

I knew that I wanted to get some kind of reaction from her, anything to show me that she was aware that I was there and that I was hurting but she gave me no indication at all and that hurt more than I ever thought possible.

The tightness in her lips increased, and her voice grew frosty. "We did the best we could with an unusual situation. I can see how someone at your level might not be able to grasp the intricacies of what I'm describing, but once you've actually learned enough to go beyond _theory, _you'll see how different it is when you're actually out there and lives are in your hands."

"No doubt," I agreed. "Who am I to question your methods? I mean, whatever gets you the _molnija _marks, right?"

"Miss Hathaway." Stan's deep voice rumbled through the room. "Please take your things and go wait outside for the remainder of class."

I stared at him in bewilderment. "Are you serious? Since when is there anything wrong with asking questions?"

"Your attitude is what's wrong." He pointed at the door. "Go."

A silence heavier and deeper than when my mother had told her story descended over everyone. I did my best not to cower under the stares of guardians and novices alike. This wasn't the first time I'd been kicked out of Stan's class. It wasn't even the first time I'd been kicked out of Stan's class. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I crossed the short distance to the door—a distance that felt like miles—and refused to make eye contact with my mother as I passed.

Standing outside the classroom waiting for the lesson to be over my heart pounded and my head began to ache with the sheer rejection that I felt. I felt humiliated and hurt.

As my fellow novices began to leave my mother grabbed my arm and marched me back into the now empty classroom, "How dare you speak to me like that?" She shouted "I am ashamed to admit that you are my daughter when you refuse to show any kind of respect to me!"

"Ha!" I replied "Respect has to be earned by everyone it doesn't come automatically and I refuse to respect someone who just abandoned me when I was little, who has barely made time to come and see me as I grew up and who even now didn't even have the decency to let me know that she was at the academy!" I stormed furiously.

"How dare you!" She spat at me her face going redder than her hair as she tried to formulate an answer.

"I dare because I have nothing for you, No feelings not even hate not any more! Some kind of mother you are when you care more about the moroi that you are guarding than you do your own flesh and blood!" And with all the dignity that I could muster I stalked from the room determined that she wouldn't see how much it had affected me. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

Once out of the room I ran as hard and as fast as I could, with tears streaming down my face it was hard for me to see where I was heading. Thankfully me feet had a better sense of direction and knew exactly where they were heading. To the one person who I know loves me.

Ignoring all the shouts of my friends I kept on running out of the building and through the grounds until I reached my destination. I knocked on the door hard and kept on banging until an Angry voice shouted "WHAT!" as he opened the door. Dimitri took one look at my tear stained face and my red eyes and pulled me into his arms "Oh Roza he said as he led me into his room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone, I just want to say first of all thank you so much for the amazing reviews. They have really made my day knowing that people are enjoying my story. I know that I may have done things a little backwards with Rose and her mum but hey its from my imagination.**_

_**Here comes chapter 5 and this is from Dimitris point of view xxxxxxxxxx**_

I had just stepped out of the shower and was in the middle of pulling on my underwear and sweat pants when I heard the first knock followed by an incessant banging that reverberated through my already sore head. What the fuck was going on, I was getting more and more angry and answered the door with a very angry "WHAT"

In front of me was a sight that broke my heart, my Roza was stood there with tears streaming down her face, her entire body shaking as she sobbed. "Oh Roza" was all I could say at first as I reached for her hand and pulled her into my room.

I already had an idea of who could have caused this reaction from her as I had been told by the other Guardians that the infamous Janine Hathaway was at the academy. "What happened to you?" I had to ask even though it was glaringly obvious to me that she's had a blazing argument.

"Sh...she...she hates me Dimitri" Roza said in between sobs. "She was in Stan's class and she didn't even realise that I was there she just looked straight passed me. How could she not recognise her own daughter, her own flesh and blood?" My poor Roza started to sob again, fresh tears streaming down her face. My heart broke for her then as I had never see her cry and be so hurt and it made her more vulnerable and me feel so very protective over her.

I wanted so much to go and find Janine and really lay into her with my tongue for what she had done but I knew that this would be a very bad idea as the last thing that Rose needed was her mother to have more reason to have a go at her.

"Roza, what did she say to you?" I asked as I knew that if I could encourage her to talk it would settle her down so that she could maybe see thing a little more rationally.

"She tried to belittle me and make me feel as though I had no idea what I was talking about. I know what its like to live in the real world and protect my charge. I did it with Lissa for two years and no harm ever came to her!"

I could see that Rose was starting to get angry now. Her body no longer shook with sobs but with pure, undiluted anger. " How the fuck she has the sheer nerve to tell me that I have no idea, I haven't seen her in over two years and even before that she didn't know me, she was more interested in protecting her charge than she was bringing up her daughter! She raged, "I mean for gods sake what kind of parent does that to their small child, I was three years old when she left me here and after that I was lucky if I got to see her once every six months. I have no idea who my father is so I didn't have either parent to turn to when things got hard to deal with and I never had anyone to confide in when the problems with Lissa began with her using spirit."

I pulled her into my arms purely to give her comfort as I could see in her eyes just how much the rejection devastated her. "I don't think that she ever meant for you to feel this way" I tried to explain "Your mother had a calling and I think that when she thought that you were able to survive life at the academy she went back to a vocation that she just couldn't pull away from".

I felt Rose go stiff in my arms and then her whole body seemed to collapse as she began to cry in earnest "What about me though? Did she not realise that I would need her love and her support?"

I did the only thing that I could think of to show my Roza that she did have someone who loved her. Using my index finger I lifted her chin up so that she had no choice but to look in my eyes and I slowly lowered my head so that our mouths me in a kiss that said a thousand words.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I just want to say thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story, it means so much to me. I especially want to thank the very special ladies of KT. You lot are my extended family and I love you xxxx**_

_**Enjoy and see you at the bottom.**_

I put my heart and soul into the kiss, it was only meant to show Roza that she was loved and needed by somebody. It started out soft and gentle just a light touching of mouths but as she placed her arms around my neck and knotted her hands into my long damp hair I could feel the kiss begin to change in its intensity and its purpose.

I pulled her still shaking body closer to me as I deepened the kiss and swept my tongue along the seam of her lips asking for her permission to enter. Roza opened her mouth willingly and our tongues began the age old dance for dominance, sliding against each other and tangling round each others. I used up tongue to lick her bottom lip and without warning sucked it into my mouth. A moan escaped her and that was my undoing.

I began to walk us back towards the best as I was now lost to any rational thouight and comprehension, all that mattered was this beautiful creature that was in my arms kissing me with more passion that I ever thought anyone could feel. She opened her eyes and looked at me, desire and love shining out of them. I felt that I could fall in and drown in them as they were so deep. "Roza, my darling beautiful Roza. I want to make love to you. I want your first proper time to be one that you will never forget."

She looked at me with a very confused expression on her face, "Dinitri" she said in her wondafully husky voice "This will be the second time that we make love."

"No my darling, this will be the first time we make love. What we did in the gym that wasnt love that was fucking." Roza looked away but not before I sw the hurt and shame in her eyes. "No NO NO Roza I dont mean it how you are thinking. I wanted and needed you so badly in the gym that I just couldnt hold back and I couldnt take the time to be gentle and to worship your amazing body. I have wanted you for so long and I gave into the urge like some primevil animal. I'm so sorry my love"

She sat on the bed looking up at me and I saw the smile that was beginning to form on her full lips "You wanted me that much?2 she asked in a voice that sounded shocked "Oh yes Roza I have wanted you like that since I came to retrieve you and the Princess."

Roza stood up then and pressed her lips gently to mine and swept her tongue along my bottom lip. "I love you Dimitri and I too have wanted you from the moment that we met" With those words I crushed my lips to her and we let our tongues duel as our hands began the slow process of removing articles of clothes.

I didnt want to break our kiss yet so I used my thumbs and hooked them into Rozas sweatpants and panties and in one swift motion had pushed them down her legs.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys, sorry for the delay in updating real life is a bitch when you're ill! Thank you so so much for all the reviews and the fantastic comments. They really do make my day :) Anyhow enough of my waffle enjoy the next chapter...**_

I slowly pulled away from Rose so that I could remove her trainers and her excersize pants, she had the legs of a thoroughbred racehorse and I couldn't wait to run my tongue from her ankles all the way up to her beautiful dripping pussy, the sight of it made my dick even harder which I didn't think would be possible she turned me on so much.

Bending down on my knees in front of her I began to leave open mouthed kisses on her ankle and her calf, making my way slowly up her leg I nipped with my teeth and then ran my tongue over bites to sooth the hurt, this made her moan and whimper and the fingers that she had threaded through my hair now gripped at it pushing my face harder into her legs. I alternated between both legs nipping and sucking and kissing all my way up to her inner thigh.

I stood up and made short work of removing my own clothes and very quickly divested Roza of her top and bra. God she was magnificent naked, she was so lean and slender yet she had a fuller figer than most dhampir women had. I could have stood all day just watching her and wished that I had the kind of artistic temperament that would allow me to draw her.

I laid down on the bed beside her and pulled her into my arms "Oh Roza" I panted as she ran her hands over me "I need to be inside you, I need to possess you like you have taken possession of me."

Roza rolled over onto me and began to kiss agonizingly slow and soft, I tried to take control but this time she was the dominant one. She pushed me back onto the bed and lovingly kissed her way from my mouth, down my chin and onto my next where she lingered at my Adams apple using her tongue to lave over it again and again eliciting a loud groan from me. My dick twitched at the sensations that were coursing through my body, don't get me wrong I hadn't been celebrate but I had never felt this way about any woman before and the feelings that she made me experience were incredible.

She worked her way down my neck towards my chest, raking her fingers through the course dark hair that was on my chest as she searched for her goal, the large flat circle that was my nipple. As she raked her nails over it I couldn't help the spasm that racked my body and the noise that came from my mouth.

_**Sorry that this is such a short chapter, I am still feeling a little unwell and cant see the screen straight! I will update as soon as I can please read and review :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh wow thank you so so much for the reviews that I've had for this, it was my first fanfic and you've just blown my mind. I hope that you enjoy what is going to be the last chapter of this. It was originally only going to be a one shot. See you at the bottom :)**_

_DPOV_

Fuck! The feel of Roses mouth against my heated skin was beyond anything that my imagination could have conjured up, it was hot and wet and so very insistent. She had found her goal and was using her teeth to graze across my nipple while her fingers were running through the hair on my chest, the feelings that she evoked made my dick even harder and I didn't think that it was humanly possible but it felt like it grew with her every touch.

She lifted her head when I gave out a groan low in my throat and I pulled her up to me, meshing my mouth to hers and forcing her lips apart, I could never get enough of kissing her and even though I had told her that I wanted to make love to her instead of just fucking her like I had done in the gym it was taking every ounce of self control that I had to not just flip her over and thrust myself inside her.

Rose broke the kiss and went back to the task that she had been doing before I had rudely interrupted her, she licked, kissed sucked and nipped her way down my chest and over my stomach, running her hands everywhere as she did so, there were low moans issuing from her at every new touch and area of me that she discoed. She reached my naval and swirled her tongue around it before plunging into the deep hole that was there, I had never had that done and my hips bucked that hard as an arrow of desire shot straight to my balls that I almost threw her off the bed.

She moved past my naval and to cupped my balls softly in her hand, she squeezed them slightly eliciting a long soft moan from me, she glanced up at me enquiringly before continuing her exploration of my body. I laid on the bed and watched in anticipation as she manoeuvred herself into a position that was comfortable and using her tongue ran it from the base of my dick right to the very to swirling around the head. I had never felt anything like it and the sensation of her warm wet mouth almost made me want to cum,. I had to think of something fast that would put me off that so I began to recite in my head my timetable in Russian, thankfully the urge soon gave way and I could enjoy the attention that Rose was giving my body.

Rose let out a groan and I felt the vibrations of it down to the bottom of my toes as she took my entire dick in her mouth, I fisted my hands into her luscious hair but didn't push her and let her take control of how hard, fast and deep she wanted to go. The sensations of her warm wet mouth on my and her hard tongue swirling up and around my dick was almost too much for me to bare "Roza, Stop please or this will be over far too soon and I want to make it last as long as I can do." I gasped out through a thick fog of arousal and desire. Lust and love were coursing through my veins like fire and I would lose my control sooner than I wanted if she didn't stop now.

I reversed our positions so that Rose was laid in the middle of the bed and I took my time in gazing over her perfectly toned and slender body. Her breasts were full and high tipped with dusky pink nipples that at this moment looked like juicy raspberries that were just begging to be bitten into. Her small waist and flat stomach were lightly muscled, giving just a hint of definition as it flared out into hips that were not large by any man standard but didn't give you the fear that you would hurt them of the were grasped too hard. Her long long legs were in my eyes one of the best features of her body, the were long and slender with just enough of a tan to make them seem as though they went on for miles.

I bent down at the edge of the bed and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips as I took in the lovingly painted dark green toe nails. I kissed my way from the underside of her foot up the back of her ankle round to her shin. She tasted slightly of salt and a slightly perfumed lotion and a sweet taste that was Roza and no one else, it was her individual taste and I knew the higher I got the more intense the flavour would become.

I left wet open mouthed kisses on her heated skin occasionally nipping, not enough to cause her pain but enough to make her gasp and to leave a mark on her that branded her as mine and no one else's. I made my way to her knee and remembered what somebody once told me about a story they had heard about a woman being brought to climax by just having the pit of her knee stimulated.

I continued to lick and suck my way up her leg but with my free hand I began to stroke and manipulate the area behind her knee, "Oh my god Dimitri" She gasped out "Please don't stop" Her hips began to buck and her moaned began to increase in intensity as I kept up my ministrations her small hands were grasping at the sheets and her head began to thrash side to side.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" was all she kept chanting as my hands continued what they were doing. I moved my face up to her pussy as I wanted to taste her so badly as she came, I wanted to taste the juice that I knew would come flowing from her body.

"Umf...ungh. Oh god Dimitri I can feel it coming I can feel …...FUCK!" she screamed as she came hard, I put my mouth to her pussy as she came and gently rubbed the flat of my tongue over her clit determined to make her orgasm last as long as I could. Rose's breathing was coming in gasps as her orgasm began to fade and I came up the bed to kiss her, our tongues fighting for dominance.

"I need you Dimitri" She panted as I moved my mouth to her neck and rested my tongue on her speeding pulse, "I need you inside me"

"Have patience my Roza" I said as I resumed my position between her thighs, she whimpered at the loss of body contact but those whimpers soon turned to gasps as my fingers found her slick wet folds. Rubbing my index finger up and down her slit I spread the juices that had already flowed from her so that my fingers slid easily over the slick skin. I slipped a finger deep inside her and she bucked her hips up so using my free hand I pushed her down to steady her and began to move my finger gently inside her, she moaned hard and I slipped another finger deep inside her and began to move them at a rhythm and using my thumb I began to make small but deliberate circles on her clit.

Roses breathing hitched and she began to make incoherent sounds, I knew then that it was time to be inside her as I wanted to feel her cum around my dick and feel her pulse and tremble with me buried deep inside, I wanted to feel her milk the cum from my body with her orgasm.

I removed my fingers and she moaned her disapproval, I kissed my way back up her body kissing her stomach and doing the same as she did to me by sticking my tongue in her naval, this elicited a small laugh from Rose that quickly turned to a moan as my hand found her breast. Her nipple hardened under my touch as I palmed it whilst licking and kissing my way up to the other one. I couldn't help myself I took one look at that raspberry nipple and I bit down on it, not hard but the growl that came from my Roza was the most beautiful sound that I had heard and it encouraged me to suck it deep into the cavern of my mouth and suckle hard whilst I used my nails to graze and pinch the abandoned one.

I let the nipple come out of my mouth with a pop and returned my mouth Rose, kissing her hard and then soft all the while giving her enough time to say no if that was what she wanted. Rose wrapped her legs around me and said in a voice that was almost pleading "Dimitri please" and with one solid thrust I slid into her and I was home.

"Oh fuck Roza" I moaned it to her again and again as I slowly began to pump my dick in and out of her alternating between long slow deep thrusts to shallow fast ones, so shallow that I was almost pulling all the way out of her. I couldn't help but moan as she pulled my face to hers for a searing kiss that was full of passion and love and hope.

She felt tighter than I remembered and I wanted to giver her some control of the speed that we were going at as I couldn't help but remember that it had only been that afternoon that I had taken her virginity. Without pulling out of her or losing any contact I rolled us over and told her to straddle me. I guided my dick to her hot wet opening and she sunk down on it with a loud sigh, her hips began to take on a mind of their own as the rotated and I could see in her face that she loved how deep I felt in her. I pushed her up slightly and the slammed her down on my dick as I thrust my hips up to meet her and she screamed out loud as I hit that magical spot deep inside her, she continued to rotate as I slammed her repeatedly down on me. I could see the blush spread from her face and down her neck over her breasts as her orgasm began to build. I thrust myself into her a few more times watching her breast bounce as I did and then pulled her off me.

I pulled her up and walked her over to the set of drawers that were at the end of my bed they were at just the perfect height for what I needed. I sat her on top with her bum pulled as far to the edge as possible without pulling her off and wrapped her legs around my waist. I began to kiss her slowly deepening the kiss until she was moaning again and begging for me me when I slammed into her, I grasped her hips to steady her body and began to thrust into her hard and deep and fast, she leaned back slightly to rest on her arms and the change of angle meant that I went deeper.

I immediately felt the change in rose as her legs tightened around me and her breath began to come out in little pants, "Thats it my Roza" I whispered in her ear, " I want you to cum for me I want feel you round my cock as I fuck you now." I slammed into her again and again knowing that I was close to cuming I began to feel her legs shake as they were wrapped around me and the incoherent sounds were coming from her mouth.

I slammed my dick into her once, twice and the wave broke over her as she screamed out my name, I slammed into her with such force one last time and felt my own orgasm erupt from body "Fuck, fuck, fuck." there were no other words to describe the feeling of her pussy clamping down on me the ongoing pulses that milked the very essence of my soul into her body.

I kissed her softly not wanting to part from her yet, "I love you" was said over and over again by both of us. I had to slip out of her but picked her up and made my way back to the bed. Pulling down the sheet I laid us both down and wrapped her in my arms where I hoped she would always stay.

_**Wow that was intense to write. I really hope that you enjoyed and that I was worth the wait. I am working on two new fics at the moment, one is a Twilight fic called how not to teach and the other of which I will be posting the first chapter tomorrow hopefully last sacrifice which is the 6th book in the VA series by the fantastically talented Richelle Mead and as I am an impatient sod and cant wait until December I thought I would have a go at writing what I think will happen so please check them out. **_

_**Much love to FallenAngel2010 who I love to bits and who gave me the guts to post this. If you haven'tt read her fic Broken Filter the Story then please go and do so as its brilliantly written and Is so funny that Iguaranteee you will spit your drink out at least once :) xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
